


music and movies

by schn1t



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pokemon, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schn1t/pseuds/schn1t
Summary: Raihan is a popular actor who travels quite a bit, and Piers is an underground singer. Raihan is one of Piers's most consistent friends, but could it possibly be more? Piers comes to realize certain feelings that he's had.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan & Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Kudos: 13





	music and movies

**Author's Note:**

> first time publishing something ive written... waaarg hi

At home, lights dim, Piers lay on his bed thinking. He never thought he'd feel the kind of loneliness he was currently experiencing. He was normally fine living alone, never seeing people. He wasn't one to care much for social interaction. He was fine with performing on the stage, and making small comments to his fans during concerts, especially since he didn't have many to begin with. Being on the stage was much different than having a conversation with a friend.

However, Piers always had one friend who would always persist, Raihan. Texting him everyday, always having something to say. In most cases, Piers would've dreaded having someone text him like this. But this, somehow, was much different. He would, in fact, be  _ excited  _ to talk to him. 

Of course, Raihan wasn't his first and only friend. He was just the most consistent one. Piers would occasionally get a text from his friend Nessa, or Gloria, but conversations normally lasted no longer than 3 minutes. His conversations with Raihan, however, lasted  _ hours _ . He enjoyed talking to him, doing things with him, simply enjoying his presence. Yet due to recent events at his work, Raihan has become significantly busier. Leaving him less time to talk to Piers.

Leaning over to his bedside table, he grabbed his wine. Circling the drink in his hand to watch the ice cubes clink against each other. "I'm a clingy bastard, aren't I?" he sighed. He wondered why Raihan was so special. It was a strange occurrence that he'd be so connected to someone. He took a drink, then decided it was time to go to bed. His consciousness faltering as his breaths became slow, he was on the verge of falling asleep. Suddenly, his phone went off. Startling him from his peaceful state, he reluctantly grabbed his phone to see  _ who in the bloody hell would call him at this hour. _ His annoyance quickly dissipated once he saw who the call was from. "Rai, why the  _ fuck  _ have you called me at 12:00 at night??" Piers said, trying to hide his excitement for finally getting a call. "Ah? I totally forgot it was so late in Galar!!! Time zones sure are strange.." Raihan said in response, sounding quite embarrassed.  _ What a dork..  _ Piers thought to himself, with a smile on his face. "...anyways, I called to tell you I'm coming back from Unova soon! I bought you some things I thought you would like." After hearing he was finally coming back from his business trip, Piers could hardly contain his excitement. Zoning out, he barely heard the ramblings of Raihan, due to his thoughts swirling around the fact that not only had his friend called him, but also  _ bought  _ him something. He felt his face burn,  _ does he think of me as a good friend as well? I wonder how often he thinks of me... _

"...Piers? still there?" Snapping out of his thoughts, he quickly responded "Ah sorry sorry, yeah. You just startled me for callin' so late. 'm real tired." And he wasn't wrong. It was a long day for him, and he was half asleep at this point. "Ah, forgot about the time difference again...I'll just talk to you tomorrow then, mate. I'm just about to board the plane anyways. See you tomorrow." Raihan said quieter than before. "See ya love" Piers mumbled in response, feeling his face burn hotter from hearing his friend talk in such a soft way. 

After hanging up, Piers didn't think he could fall asleep after that. Butterflies in his stomach, hands sweaty.  _ I definitely don't think of him as just a friend,  _ he realized. But he sort of already knew. He was reluctant to admit he has feelings for his friend, due to some gnarly past relationships, as well as the fact that Raihan was probably straight. He came to the decision of never telling him about said feelings, in fear of ruining their friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> first fic ever, dunno if im gonna continue this?? we shall see... anyways this is my biggest comfort ship since i heavily relate to both raihan and piers.


End file.
